Typically, caskets are manufactured in order to provide an aesthetic receptacle for the purpose of display of the deceased and use during funeral ceremonies. However, under certain circumstances, especially when cremation is desired, economy and a desire to facilitate cremation dictates that the casket be constructed of some material, such as corrugated fiberboard, which is both economical and easily burned. However, at the same time, the casket must be strong and substantial in construction.
Needless to say, in the past, the desire for an aesthetic casket has conflicted with the desire to provide an economical and easily cremated receptacle, as well as the desire to provide a strong casket. Thus, there has been a need in the prior art for the development of a casket and method for manufacture, wherein the casket can be constructed in such a manner as to satisfy all of the latter competing interests.
The following are considered to be generally relevant to the art pertaining to the present invention: Statutory Invention Registration H1348-Linville et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,786-Walding; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,206-Cherry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,186-Cherry; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,370-Elder. cl DISCLOSURE OF INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a casket and method for manufacture, and more particularly, to a casket made of corrugated fiberboard but having aesthetic characteristics and strength so as to facilitate its use in normal funeral ceremonies and related activities, while at the same time being economical and of such a construction as to facilitate cremation, if that is desired.
Preferably, the casket of the present invention is constructed of corrugated fiberboard, foam, wood, adhesive and metal staples and screws. Several different grades of corrugated fiberboard are specially cut and scored, and the corrugation direction is selected in such a manner as to maximize strength of the resulting casket.
Preferably, the design and method of manufacture is such as to constitute an efficient use of labor highlighted by ease of assembly. The casket of the present invention comprises a squared body having optional corner moldings made of the aforementioned materials. The casket of the present invention has, in one embodiment, a split lid arrangement comprising a raised, flat lid and an optional curved lid laminated on top of it. In another embodiment, the casket has a single lid arrangement comprising a raised, flat, full lid and an optional curved lid laminated on top of it.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a casket and method of manufacture.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a casket and method of manufacture, wherein the resulting casket is both economical and aesthetic.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a casket and method of manufacture, wherein the casket is sufficiently aesthetic and strong for the purpose of funeral ceremonies and the like, while being sufficiently economical and of such a construction as to facilitate its use in cremation.
It is an additional object of the present to provide a casket and method of manufacture, wherein the casket has a split-lid arrangement.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a casket and method of manufacture, wherein the casket has a single or full-lid arrangement.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a casket and method of manufacture, wherein the casket has an optional curved lid laminated on top.
The above and other objects, and the nature of the invention, will be more clear from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.